Football Star
by WriterwithStyle123
Summary: Summery: Sasuke has always had a crush on Hinata. He gets closer to her in high school, and he try's to make a move on the shy girl, but little does he know that someone else has his eyes on her. And its Kiba. This won't go down without a fight. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Rated M for mature. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Football Star**

Summery: Sasuke has always had a crush on Hinata. He gets closer to her in high school, and he try's to make a move on the shy girl, but little does he know that someone else has his eyes on her. And its Kiba. This won't go down without a fight. _**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **_Rated M for mature. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1.**

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? UCHIHA!" yelled Kakashi , their teacher.

"What do you want,?" said the cool, quiet, last Uchiha.

"Um, could you answer the question?"

"Hn"

While Sasuke was looking out of the window, he heard a very quite voice that was behind him.

"S-Sasuke-chan? D-Do you need help with y-your st-studys?"

"Oh, and the quite Hyuuga would help the bad boy how very different," said Sasuke without looking behind him.

"I-I-I w-w-was j-j-just."

"Fine if you want, you can help me with my studies, tomorrow here," Sasuke said smirking.

"Oh. Okay"

Sasuke kept staring out the window thinking about... well really anything. Then Hinata started to come into his mind. Hinata. Her big, beautiful lilac eyes, long straight, midnight blue hair, tiny body that anyone would wanna squeeze, her pink, lovely lips that anyone would love to kiss.

He kept thinking about her till the last bell rang, and she was the last one out the door. Slowly, Sasuke got up with his books, and walked out the door to football practice. He met up with his team and they went out to the field for laps. He looked to the bleachers and saw girls, smokers, guys and someone new, it was Hinata.

Hinata P.O.V

I was sitting on the bleachers nervous as hell. I kept thinking in my mind "What am I doing here?" It was about 2:30. That's when the football players come out, right? I heard doors open and sounds of feet. I turned and there they were. The KH Ninjas. I saw all of the regular people, then I saw the star of the team. Q-B, Sasuke Uchiha.

His messy black hair blew in the wind. His pale skin was shining in the sun. I felt a blush creep on my face and I figured out I was staring at him. He looked at me and my face exploded with red. He gave a sexy smirk and ran to his team.

I sat there watching them till they were done, and they went inside. I looked out to the field and saw a football that they have forgotten. I smiled and slowly walked off the bleachers and ran to the football, on the field. I ran to the half-line, with the football, and looked down the field. I ran and kicked the ball and it turned into a spiral.

It hit the touchdown line and I smiled. I ran back to the bleachers to grab my stuff and checked my phone. "4:30, huh," I whispered to myself. I was going to be late so I started to run home. '_Thump thump thump.' _I turned around toward the sound. I saw nothing, but I knew he was there. I hoped he saw nothing, and continued home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Sasukes pov.

I can't believe that Hinata. Hyuga Hinata could make a touch down by kicking a football. I was still in shock. I always thought she was a shy girl who always sat in the corner. She almost saw me. Thank god she didn't. I was only out here to get the football, and I saw the football fly though the air. She had some kick. I wonder if anyone else knows. Maybe her cousin, Neji.

I ran back to the team in the locker room, to tell them what I saw. "You guys. You will not believe this." "What?" said Kiba. "I just saw the best football kick ever!" "By who?" I was silent for a moment the said, "Hinata." Everyone was in shock.

"Are u sure?" "Yes, for sure Kiba. I went to get the football and I saw her kick it from the half line. It made the perfect touch down." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Neji sat down on the bench, looking down. "Yo, Neji u okay dude?" "I can't believe it. She's coming back to herself." Everyone was puzzled.

"Well it started when Hinata-sama was little. She loved football."

_Flashback_

"Hinata-sama. Pass it over here!" "Okay Neji-niisan!" Hinata threw the ball over to Neji. Neji caught it easily. "Okay here it comes!" "Okay, I'm ready niisan!" Neji threw it back and Hinata sprinted to catch it. She dove and caught it. "Good one Hinata-sama." "Thanks Neji."

_A year later._

Everyone was dressed in black, and everything was colorless. Hinata sat beside her father and her sister. Her mother was in a coffin, getting ready to be buried. Tears streamed down Hinatas eyes.

After the funeral Hinatas father yelled at her. "You little bitch. How dare you. You killed her. You killed her with that love for football. You are no longer my daughter. Never come near me, again. You hear me!" He slapped her and threw her out of the room.

Hinata sat there, holding her cheek and crying. "I'm sorry mother. I won't play football again. I'll study hard for you. I'll make you proud of me."

_End of flashback_

"And that's how it happened. She blamed it all on her. She locked herself away and just studied all of the time. She never showed her emotion or interest in anything. But now because of someone, or something. She is coming back again." We all watched him. 'So what made her change?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinatas POV

I rushed home after the kick. I was so worried I was going to be late. Father hates it when I'm late. I don't want another beating.

I ran in from the back door, then up to my room. I looked at the clock 5:01. 'Shit' I thought. I heard a door open behind me. "Hinata. You are one minute late. You know what that means," I heard the bitch say.

I saw his hand and felt the pulsing pain on my cheek. Then again, and again. I tried not to cry in front of him. When I do I get twice the number of hits.

The last one hurt the most. It was a kick to my side. "Don't be late again," He said walking out and slamming the door.

I cried, and cried. I just laid there on the floor with pain pulsing through me. I got up, slowly, and walked into my bathroom. I ran a bath, and stayed in till it turned ice cold.

It numbs the bruises. After I got dressed I walked into the kitchen. I don't eat dinner with my 'family'. I eat by myself or with the maids.

I grabbed some soup from the pot and walked back to my room with a juice box. I sat at my desk and just did what I usually do. Studied. I promised my mother that I would study hard for her. Since it was my fault she died.

After, I got ready for bed. I had to be careful not to hurt my bruises. I made sure my alarm was set and went to bed. "Goodnight." I said quietly to my room, and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Hey guys sorry this is short but I fractured my finger and it's hard to type so this is what happens to Hinata when she gets home. I'll try writing some more for you. But hope u enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Sasuke's pov)

I walked home wondering, what made her change? I kept thinking about the different possibilities. A family issue, friends, t.v., a boyfriend. I almost passed out about that thought. Hinata Hyuga, having a boyfriend, that isn't me. That would never happen.

I looked up and saw that I was home. I sighed. I hated being here. I walked in and shut the door. I walked up to my room and dropped my stuff. I took off my clothes and threw them somewhere. I walked into my shower and made it quick. I put on some clothes and walked to the fridge to get something to eat.

I found a tomato and grabbed it. It was bright and red. Just like Hinata when she blushes. Her face turns bright red like a juicy tomato. I mentally slapped myself. I have to stop thinking about her.

I ate my tomato and went to my room. I laid down and fell asleep with my last thought. 'tomorrow I see her'

(Hinatas pov)

I woke up to my alarm clock blasting music. I turned it off. I got up carefully, trying not to hurt my body from the beating last night. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After, I sat at my mirror. I brushed my hair and put it up.

I walked to my closet and grabbed a uniform. I put on my lavender bra and matching underwear. I put on a white tank top and my skirt. I put on my white button shirt and my knee socks. I fixed my ribbon and packed my bag.

I walked downstairs and got a piece of toast. I wrote a note saying I was staying after to study with a teacher for extra credit. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag.

I left for school with my piece of toast.

(Sasuke's pov)

I woke up late, like always I got ready and left for school. I grabbed my books and left. I started my motorcycle and put on my helmet. I rode to school and parked it. I walked to my classroom. Everyone looked at me. I sat at my seat and looked out the window.

I looked down and saw a note. I read it. 'Are we still studying tonight?'

I wrote back 'Yeah sure but aren't u scared' 'why would I be?' she wrote back.

'well ive been known to be very sexual.' 'im not scared.' 'okay then.'

The school day passed and she was sitting in the classroom waiting. The sun light hit her just right and it was beautiful. I quickly took out my phone and snapped a picture. I put it away and walked towards her.

"Hello." She turned to me. "H-hi." I sat at the desk next to her and faced her.

We studied for a little then just talked. "So why do u study all the time?" "Huh? Well I do it for my mom. I made a promise." "Oh. That's why."

I looked at the time. "Well I got to go. Ill see you." "Bye." "Oh yeah. What happened to your stutter?" Hinata froze. Then she smiled. "I guess I got used to you." My heart skipped a beat. I walked over and lifted her chin. I kissed her. Then I left with her blushing. This will be fun.

(Hinatas pov)

He kissed me. Sasuke Uchiha kissed me. I was blushing like crazy. I walked home silent. What will happen next.

**AN: I hope u enjoy this one. It was fun. Ill try writing more. But I hope youll like this one and keep reading my story. Thanks bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys I have finally updated. Please don't be mad. I will try to update more. But I'm skipping the time to two weeks ahead after the kiss cause, hey we all get lazy. But anyway please enjoy! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 5 (Hinatas pov)**

**I still kept thinking about that kiss. Even though it was weeks ago, but my mind kept going back to it. His lips were so soft. I mentally smacked myself. **_'Come on Hinata, don't fall for him. You like Naruto.' _**I asked myself. 'Do I like Naruto?' Oh of course I do, but he will never see me like I see him. He's special and I'm a no body.**

**But that kiss had something different about it though. I couldn't figure it out. But I hope no body will find out. Especially, the fan club. I'd be killed. Even though I already will be from my father, if he doesn't stop the beatings. **

**I was walking around the school to my special 'hideout'. It was the roof. I had a key made so I could enter it when I wanted. Only me and Nii-san had keys to it, besides the teachers. Apparently I had 'problems' so it was a good place for me to get fresh air, so they gave me a key. Then I made one for Nii-san.**

**I walked up the stairs and took out my key. I unlocked the door, and felt the wind against my face. I smiled. This place was like a home to me. I stood against the bar and looked out to the city. The lights started coming on. They were glimmering like stars. I heard shouting down below me and looked down. It was Nii-san and "S-Sasuke-kun!", I whispered. I felt my face get red and the everything went black.**

**Sasukes pov  
**

**I just got done football practice, and we walked back to the locker rooms. Kiba jumped on my back. "Hey, so I heard about you and Hinata. Studying huh? What kind of 'studying'?" I pushed him off. "She asked to help me so I said yes." Kiba looked at me weird. "Aw, no details?" I walked away to go change. I was usually done before everyone else so I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the locker rooms.**

**I saw Neji in front of me. "Hey, Hyuga!" He turned around. "Hey. What's going on?" "Nothing, I said, How's life doing for you?" He looked up at the sky once we made it outside. "Im fine I guess. Hinata has been, wait Hinata!" He yelled as he turned around and looked up. I followed his moves and saw the lavender beauty looking at us. I saw her whisper something and her face turn red then she fell back.**

**Hinatas pov**

**I didn't really remember what happened after I passed out. Only that I could hear shouting, and footsteps. Then I felt someone hold me in an embrace. They were strong and had muscles. The person had a voice, almost like chocolate, and they smelled like dog. Then I realized it was Kiba. He was my best friend. When knew each other when we were little and he protected me from bullies.**

**I opened my eyes slowly, and heard his voice, "Hina. Hey, Hina wake up." I looked up at my dog loving friend. I blushed when I realized he was holding me. "H-hi Kiba-Kun." "Oh thank god your awake," I heard him say. I heard more footsteps, and heard screaming. Then the most weirdest people run through the door. "Hinata!," one of them yelled. And I knew who it was. "Nii-san," I said as I looked at him. He ran over to me and sat on his knees. "Hinata-sama. Are you okay?" "Y-yes n-nii-san. I'm fine."**

**I looked behind him and saw Sasuke looking at me. I blushed, then saw his fist clench. Then I realized Kiba was still holding me. I Blushed even a darker shade of red and moved away. "T-thank y-y-you for c-catching me K-Kiba." He smiled and I saw his canine like teeth. "No problem Hina. But you really need to be more careful. Not everyone is going to be around to save you." "Yes I-I know Kiba-kun."**

"**Are you sure you're alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?" "N-No Nii-san. Really I-I'm fine." I got up and grabbed my bag. I bowed. "I-I'll be l-leaving now." I ran past Sasuke and down the stairs. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I Do not own Naruto**

**Neji's pov**

I watched Hinata run down the stairs from the roof, and then looked at the two guys in front of me. I wondered what was going on between all three. I was lost in thought till I heard Sasuke talk.

"What were you doing up here Kiba? Isn't awkward how you're up here." There was a pause till Kiba responded.

"Well I was checking the lost and found. They moved it up here for some odd reason. I lost my favorite dog tag. I walked up here and the door to the roof was open, so I was gonna close it and there was Hinata. Just about to fall, so I went and caught her."

We stared at him for a little. Then Sasuke walked away. I followed and went home. I knew Hinata would already be home, and in the shower. I kinda knew her schedule. I got home around six and took my shoes off and walked to my room.

I heard the shower running from Hinatas room. I sighed. The shower was delayed. She was beat again. I can't do anything about it. I would be out of place. Then I would get my punishment.

Her younger sister, Hanabi, is never beaten. She is the perfect one. Apparently she is what Hinata never was. I walked in my room and sat down my bag. I checked my phone. _One New Message. From:TenTen_

I clicked open and read the message.

'_Hey. We need to talk. Its about Hina. She's not being herself. She's different in class. Its like she's in space when the lessons come around. I just don't want her in trouble with her father. Ive seen some of the bruises, but I haven't told her about it. Call me when you get this message._

_Love, TenTen'_

I was a little shocked that she found out. I would call her after. I just needed to think first. I took of my clothes and threw them in the hamper. I took the band out of my hair and turned on the shower. I stepped in and felt the water rush over me.

I thought about how TenTen knew about the bruises. How could she see them. They were mostly on her chest and stomach. Her father always made sure they couldn't be seen. Some were healing, but then he made more black and blue bruises. Once he fractured her arm from throwing her. He made the excuse that she was running and she fell the wrong way.

He let her rest up then once it was healed, then she was beaten again. I laid my head against the shower wall. The water had turned cold. I turned it off and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it and opened it slightly since I was only in a towel.

"Yes?," I said. Then looked down. It was Hinata, she was always smaller then me. "What is it Hinata-sama?"

"Um. I-I need help w-with the b-b-bandages."

I sighed. I opened the door to let her in. She walked in and sat the bed and closed her eyes.

"I-I won't look N-Nii-san."

I laughed lightly. She doesn't like seeing my boxers. I grabbed some clothes and walk to the bathroom to change and grab some bandages. After, I walked out with a cloth, a roll of bandages, and some alcohol. I sat on the bed next to her and wait for her to be ready.

She sighed and pulled off her shirt but left it in front of her chest. She turned so her back was facing me and cleaned her up. She cried lightly from the burning sensation. After, she was hesitant for me to wrap up the front of her.

I whispered, "Its okay Hina. I won't look."

She turned around and moved her shirt. She lifted up her arms and I wrapped up the bruises. After, she put on her shirt and walked out saying, "Thank you." I put everything away and picked up my phone to call TenTen.

**Sasuke's pov**

'_**I can't believe he was alone with Hinata. She's mine. Whoa, hold on Sasuke. She's not mine, yet. I kissed her though. I don't know why but I just leaned in and boom. My lips were on hers. They were so soft. I**__**knew she wouldn't kiss back so I backed away and left.' **_

'_**She wouldn't be mine though. She was in love with Naruto. That weirdo, but somehow. He became my friend. Maybe because of that kiss she's overthinking her and Naruto. That could give me some points.'**_

'_**I can tell she likes me. Why would she have come to practice, and kick that amazing touch down. Should I confront her about it? Eh, maybe later.'**_

I walked down the street, passing the Hyuga compound. I heard shouts coming from the second story window. I knew that it was Hinatas window. I've seen her there looking out.

I kept hearing shouting and screams. I climbed a tree near her window, and tried to look in. I saw someone kicking something, then I saw the person leave and Hinata getting up. She was breathing heavy, and she was holding her side. She walked to a door and opened it then walked inside and closed it.

I climbed down the tree and ran home trying to figure out what I just saw. '_**Was Hinata getting beat?'**_

I got home and walked inside. I heard some noise in the kitchen. I peeked in and saw someone in the fridge. I heard them mutter something. I finally realized who it was.

"I-Itachi?"

**Kibas pov**

I fell on my bed after I got home from school. I heard my fluffy white dog bark at me. I looked at him and rubbed his head. "You like her too, don't you Akamaru?" He barked again and jumped on my bed. He laid next to me and soon fell asleep. I turned on my back and closed my eyes. "I'll tell her. One day," I whispered, and fell asleep.

**A/N. I left a cliffhanger on all of the parts to get you guys more interested. But thanks for all of the reviews and now Kiba comes in to play **** YAY! And I know all of you are wondering how did her Mom die. Well you'll find out in a couple chapters. So be patient. Also, I'm new at this so if it's really bold I'm sorry. This is the first story I've been continuing. I'll try my best. See ya next time.**


End file.
